


Russian Roulette

by PHL_Plane_Spotter



Category: Star Wars Rebels
Genre: Gen, Russian Roulette, game show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHL_Plane_Spotter/pseuds/PHL_Plane_Spotter
Summary: Hera, Kanan, Sabine, and Ezra play "Russian Roulette"
Relationships: No Relationships
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Game History and Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Real World AU

For anybody who doesn't know, Russian Roulette was a game show that ran on Game Show Network(GSN) in the early 2000's. It featured 4 contestants who stood on a circular stage with six trap doors, or drop zones, they are arranged just like a clock with drop zones at the 12'clock, 2'clock, 4'clock, 6'clock, 8'clock, and 10'clock positions. The contestants standing on the 2, 4, 6, and 8 drop zones(10 and 12 remain empty). The game started with each contestant receiving 150 dollars. Then, a contestant is randomly selected to be the "challenger". He or she would then be asked a question. After hearing the question, the contestant would then ask another contestant to answer the question. He or she would then be given 3 multiple choice answers. If he or she got the question right, they would receive 150 dollars, and become the new challenger. If he or she got the question wrong, they would lose all of their money to the challenger, their trap door would be unlocked, and they would be forced to play "Russian Roulette" by holding down a lever that would cause the drop zone to go around the floor until it stopped. If it happend to stop at the players drop zone, the trap door would open, and the contestant would fall through, thus eliminating them from the game. Each round would start with one drop zone, but with each question, there would be a new drop zone. At two drop zones, they are on opposite sides(for example, if the first drop zone is at 12'clock then the other one would be at 6'clock, at three drop zones, they are arranged in a triangle(12,4,8), and at four drop zones, the 12, 4, 6, and 8 are unlocked) then at 5 drop zones(everyone but the challenger is unlocked). If each contestant is still standing at the conclusion of the round(either by each question being answered correctly, or by getting lucky and avoiding being dropped), the round comes to an end. The person with the most amount of money is safe, and pulls a lever that appears at the center of the floor. The drop zones would go around until it landed on a contestant, dropping them out of the game. Their are a total of three rounds, 5 questions per round. At the start of the second round, the multiple choice is increased to 4 possible answers. At the start of the 3rd round(with only two contestants left), the challenger has the ability to answer the question instead of making the other person answer it. At the conclusion of the 3rd round, the contestant who is in the lead is declared the champion, while the other contestant drops out, and the champion is the only one who gets to take home all of the money that he or she has earned(they take that money home no matter what). The champion goes into the "bonus round" where he or she has to answer 10 questions in 60 seconds. Every 10 seconds after the first question is read, a drop zone opens starting with the one to the left of them(Drop Zone 4, 6, 8, or 10). If time runs out or the champion answers a question incorrectly, they will drop. But, if they manage to correctly answer all 10 questions correctly in under 60 seconds, they will win 10,000 dollars. If they fail to answer all questions, then each correct answer is worth $300. If they do win the 10,000 dollars, they can either go home, or risk the money in one final game of Russian Roulette. If they land on a safe zone, they will win 100,000 dollars. If they drop, they will lose the 10,000, and go home with the money they earned in the game.


	2. Characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this story, Kanan, Hera, Zeb, Sabine, and Ezra do not know each other.

Zeb: Narrator  
Obi-Wan Kenobi: Host

Contestants:  
Hera Syndulla: Airline Pilot from Chicago, Illinois  
Kanan Jarrus: High School History Teacher from Denver, Colorado  
Ezra Bridger: Professional Stuntman from Hollywood, California  
Sabine Wren: Professional Airtist from Orlando, Florida


	3. Let The Game Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The characters are introduced, and the game begins

Garazeb Orrelios(Narrator): "4 strangers, brought in for one goal, to defeat the other competitor's one on one for the chance at $100,000. One wrong answer could be their last. This is Russian Roulette."

From Chicago, Illinois, Airline Pilot, Hera Syndulla(Trap Door 2)  
From Denver, Colorado, High School Teacher, Kanan Jarrus(Trap Door 4)  
From Hollywood, California, Professional Stuntman, Ezra Bridger(Trap Door 6)  
From Orlando, Florida, Professional Artist, Sabine Wren(Trap Door 8)

Now, the host of Russian Roulette, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Obi-Wan Kenobi(Host): "Yes, welcome to Russian Roulette. You know the drill, answer the question correctly, win money, don't answer the question correctly, play Russian Roulette. Each correct question is worth $150. So let's give you that amount now. Kanan, you have been randomly selected to be the Challenger. So let's play Russian Roulette."  
And as always, we start with one drop zone(Drop Zone 12). Okay, Kanan, listen carefully, "Which aircraft was used in the 1986 Tom Cruise Movie, Top Gun?" Who would you like to challenge?  
Kanan: Hera is a pilot, and I don't think that Sabine would know the answer, so I will Challenge Sabine.  
Obi-Wan: Okay, Sabine, so is the answer A: F-16 Fighting Falcon B: F-15 Eagle C: F-14 Tomcat  
Sabine: Well, Kanan. My father just so happened to fly that specific fighter, the answer is the F-14 Tomcat.  
Obi-Wan: Is it the F-14 Tomcat(Correct) It is, so Sabine, you pick up $150, and that brings your new total to $300, and you become the new Challenger. And now we will increase the danger by adding a second drop zone(Drop Zones 12,6)  
Okay, Sabine, here is the second question, "On April 14, 1865, Abraham Lincoln was assassinated by John Wilkes Booth, what is the name of the place where he was shot? Who would you like to challenge?  
Sabine: I think that I will challenge Ezra.  
Obi-Wan: Okay, Ezra, was Lincoln shot at A: The White House B: The Capitol Building C: Ford's Theatre  
Ezra: Well, I don't think that he would have been shot at A or B, so I will go with Ford's Theatre.  
Obi-Wan: Is it Ford's Theatre(Correct) That is correct, Ezra. You pick up$150, and go to $300, and you also become the new Challenger. We'll also increase the danger by adding a third drop zone(Drop Zones 12,4,8)  
Obi-Wan: Okay, Ezra, here is the third question, Titnaic, directed by James Cameron, was the highest grossing movie of all time, until it was overtaken by what 2009 movie, also directed by Cameron? Who would you like to challenge?  
Ezra: well, I will throw this right back to Sabine.  
Obi-Wan: Okay, Sabine, is the 2009 movie A: Avatar B: Alien C: The The Martian  
Sabine: Well, Ezra. It is one of my all-time favorite movies, Avatar.  
Obi-Wan: Is the answer Avatar(Correct) That is correct, Sabine, you get an additional $150 and become the new challenger. Your total is currently at $450  
But before that, we must increase the danger by adding a fourth drop zone(Drop Zones 12,4,6,8)  
Okay, Sabine, here is question number 4, Reggie Jackson is known as "Mr October", what MLB team did he play for?  
Sabine: Well, we haven't heared from Hera yet, so let's put her on the spot.  
Obi-Wan: Okay, Hera, did Reggie Jackson play for A: Pittsburgh Pirates B: Philadelphia Phillies C: New York Yankees  
Hera: Oh, I'm not sure, I'm not a big sports fan, so I'm going to say the Yankees...  
Obi-Wan: Is it the Yankees(Correct) That is correct, Hera, you can take a deep breath, because you don't have to play Russian Roulette, and you get $150, bringing you to $300, and you become the challenger.  
And you do not want an incorrect answer now, because there will be 5 drop zones(all but Hera's is a drop zone).  
Hera, here is the question, What was the code name for the June 6, 1944 landing in Normandy? Hera: I don't think that Sabine knows this, so I will challenge her.  
Obi-Wan: Okay, Sabine, was the Normandy landing known as A: Operation Linebacker B: Operation Overlord C: Operation Endgame  
Sabine: I'm not sure, so I will take a wild guess, and say Operation Endgame  
Obi-Wan: Was it Operation Endgame(Incorrect) No it wasn't, it was Operation Overlord. So you lose all of your money to Hera, Hera, you go to $750. And, Sabine you play Russian Roulette. Please Unlock Sabine's zone(unlocks) Let's play Russian Roulette.  
Pull the handle(Sabine Pulls the handle, it goes around for awhile, but the only safe zone lands on number 2, the trap door opens, and Sabine falls right out of the game) Well, that's it for Sabine, she leaves us, and that concludes round one, with Hera in the lead with $750, Ezra with $450, and Kanan still with $150. After these messages, we will get to know our remaining players a little bit better. So we will return on Russian Roulette


	4. Round 2

Obi-Wan: Welcome back to Russian Roulette, I was talking to the contestants during the commercial break, and we are going to start round 2. And Hera, since you have the most money, you will be our challenger. And as always, the start of each round starts with one drop zone(12). And at the start of the second round, there will be 4 multiple choice questions instead of 3, so keep that in mind. And, we have increased the value of each correct answer to $200. So, Hera, here is the question, The 1981 AFC Championship Game between the Cincinnati Benagls and the San Diego Chargers is known by what nickname?  
Hera: Well, Kanan doesn't seem like a sports guy, so I will challenge him.  
Obi-Wan: Okay, Kanan, was the 1981 AFC Championship Game known as the A: Ice Bowl B: Freezer Bowl C: Body-Bag Game D: House of Pain Game  
Kanan: I'm not sure, I'm going to say the Body-Bag Game  
Obi-Wan: Is it the Body-Bag Game(Incorrect) No, it is not, it was called the Freezer Bowl, you lose all of your money to Hera, who now has $900. And you play Russian Roulette, let's unlock Kanan's Zone(Unlocks), and let's play Russian Roulette(Kanan pulls the lever, and after a bit, the drop zone lands right where it started on #12, and Kanan is safe). Kanan, you survived, and you become the new Challneger, even though you have no money, and let's add a new drop zone(12, 6). Alright, Kanan, here is the question, What state is normally the first to have a Presidential Primary?  
Kanan: I am going to through it right back to Hera.  
Okay, Hera is the first State to have the Primary A: Ohio B: New Jersey C: California D: Iowa  
Hera: Well, Kanan, I know this for a fact, it is Iowa.  
Obi-Wan: Is the answer Iowa(Correct) that is correct, you pick up $200, bringing your total to $1100, and you become the new Challenger. And let's up the danger level by adding a third drop zone(12,4,8). Alright, Hera, here is the next question, What was the name of the Space Shuttle that disintegrated during re-entry on February 1, 2003?  
Hera: Well, we haven't heared from Ezra in awhile, so I will challenge him.  
Obi-Wan: Okay, Ezra, was the Space Shuttle A: Atlantis B: Challenger C: Columbia D: Discovery  
Ezra: I still remember that. It was a Saturday, and it was the Columbia.  
Obi-Wan: Was it the Columbia(Correct). That is correct, Ezra. You pick up $200, bringing your total to $650, and you become the new Challenger, and let's up the antie by adding a 4th drop zone(12,4,6,8), and here is the next question, The Watergate Scandal caused which US President to resign from office?  
Ezra: Well, I'm certainly not asking the history teacher, so I will challenge Hera.  
Obi-Wan: Okay, Hera, which US President resigned from office. Was it A: Andrew Jackson B: Gerald R Ford C: Bill Clinton D: Richard Nixon  
Hera: Well, I know this one, this was in '72, and the President was Nixon.  
Obi-Wan: Was the President Nixon(Correct) That is correct, Hera, you receive $200, bringing your total to $1300, and you once again become Challenger, and we will turn the danger level to max by adding 5 drop zones(Hera's is the only safe zone). Okay, here is the final question, In 1985, the Live Aid concert was held in both London, and what US City? Who would you like to challenge?  
Hera: I believe that I will change the history teacher, Kanan.  
Obi-Wan: Okay, Kanan, was the US City A: Philadelphia B: New York City C: Houston D: Miami  
Kanan: Oh, I'm not sure, I'm going to say Philadelphia????  
Obi-Wan: Is the correct answer Philadelphia(Correct) That is correct, Kanan, you pick up $200, and that will be your total.(Horn Sounds) That sound means that we have come to the end of round 2, and Hera, since you have the most money which means that you are safe. If you would step on up to our special lever(a lever appears at the center of the stage), we must determine who will drop out, as we play Russian Roulette. Pull the handle(Hera Pulls the handle, and after awhile, the drop zone lands on Ezra, and he falls.) Well, that was unfortunate for Ezra, he is gone, but Hera and Kanan remain, and since Ezra had $650, we will split the amount up, gving Hera $1625 and Kanan $525, And when we come back from commercial, it will be the History Teacher vs the Airline Pilot. Round Three will commence when we return to Russian Roulette.


	5. Round Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Hera vs Kanan in the 3rd round of Russian Roulette

Obi-Wan: Welcome back to Russian Roulette. Ezra got the short end of the stick and he is no longer with us. Now, correct answers are worth $250. Now. There is strategy involved. Hera, since you have the most money, you will be the Challenger. If you choose so, you may keep the question, and answer it, or you can challenge Kanan, so a bit of strategy will be involved. As always, we start with one drop zone(#12), and players, good luck. Hera, here is your first question. The sinking of what ship led to US involvement in WWI? Would you like to challenge Kanan, or answer it yourself?  
Hera: I'm not good with ships, so I will challenge Kanan.  
Obi-Wan: Okay, Kanan, was the ship A: Titanic B: Carpathia C: Britannic D: Lusitania  
Kanan: I believe it was the Lusitania  
Obi-Wan: Was the ship the Lusitania(Correct) That is correct, Kanan. You receive $250, bringing your total to $775, and you become the new Challenger, and as always, we increase the danger by adding a second Drop Zone(12,6). Kanan, here is your question, Vince Lombardi is named after what NFL trophy? You can either answer the question, or challenge Hera?   
Kanan: Well, I need money, so I will Answer it, Obi-Wan.  
Obi-Wan: Okay, Kanan, is Vince Lombardi's name on the trophy for A: Pro Bowl B: Super Bowl C: NFC Champion D: AFC Champion  
Kanan: It is the Super Bowl, Obi-Wan  
Obi-Wan: Is it the Super Bowl(Correct) That is correct, you receive $250, bringing your total to $1025, and you remain the Challenger. And, like we always do, we turn up the danger level by adding yet another drop zone(12,4,8). Kanan, here is the next question. Who scored the game winning goal in the United States upset win over the USSR in the 1980 Winter Olympics? Would you like to answer it yourself, or challenge Hera?  
Kanan: I will challenge Hera.  
Obi-Wan: Okay, Hera, was the hockey player A: Mike Eruzione B: Dave Silk C: Mark Johnson D: Buzzy Schnider  
Hera: Oh, I'm not sure, I will guess Mark Johnson  
Obi-Wan: Was the hockey player Mark Johnson(Incorrect) No, it was Mike Eruzione, so lose all of your money to Kanan, who now has $2650, and you play Russian Roulette with three drop zones. Let's unlock Hera's zone(unlocks) and let's play Russian Roulette(Hera pulls the lever, and after a bit, the two safe zones land on 12,4,8 and Hera drops.) And, with that, Kanan Jarrus is your champion. Hera played a terrific game, but a question about ice hockey sealed her fate. Now, Kanan, you have won 2,650 dollars, that is your to keep, no matter what. But when we return, Kanan will have a chance at $100,000. The bonus round is next on Russian Roulette.


	6. Bonus Roud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan plays for the chance at $100,000 and the conclusion of Russian Roulette

Obi-Wan Kenobi: Welcome back to Russian Roulette. Kanan, you are the champion for today, you have won$2,650, that is yours to keep, no matter what. Now, in the bonus round, I will ask you 10 questions, each question will feature three multiple choice answers. You will have 60 seconds to answer each question. If you do not know an answer, simply say pass and if time permits, we will get back to it. If you run out of time, or if you give an incorrect answer, you will drop. But, if you manage to answer all 10 questions in the allotted time, you will $10,000. And, you must reply to each question with "My answer is". Do you understand?  
Kanan: Yes I Do.  
Obi-Wan: Okay, and the clock will start as soon as I finish reading the first question. Alright, let's start the bonus round for as shot at $10,000. Here is the first question, Clipping, Chipping, or Fumbling, Which is a penalty in American Football?  
Kanan: My answer is Clipping  
Obi-Wan: Right, Mcdonalds, Burger King, or Wendy's, Which one is home to the famous Whopper?  
Kanan: My answer is Burger King  
Obi-Wan: Right, Jupiter, Mars, or Venus, which one is the one with a spot on it?  
Kanan: My answer is Jupiter.  
Obi-Wan: Right, Italy, Greece, or France, which one is the Coliseum in?  
Kanan: My answer is Italy.  
Obi-Wan: Right, RPM, Speed, or Oil, which one is measured by the Tachometer?  
Kanan: My Answer is RPM  
Obi-Wan: Right, Coors, Miller, or Budweiser, which is the name of the Brewers Home Field?  
Kanan: My answer is Miller.  
Obi-Wan: Right, 364, 365, or 366, how many days does leap year have?  
Kanan: My answer is 366  
Obi-Wan: Right, American, United, or Delta, which one has a Hub in Salt Lake City, Utah  
Kanan: Pass  
Obi-Wan: D, C, or B, which letter are most NASCAR tracks shaped like?  
Kanan: My answer Is D.  
Obi-Wan: Right(But before Obi-Wan can ask the final question, time expires, and Kanan Drops.) So time has run out on Kanan. He got eight out of the 10 correct. He passed on what airline has a hub in Salt Lake City, that answer was Delta. That would have been a perfect question for Hera, since she's an airline pilot. He got 8 right, so that's an additional $2,400, so he will be leaving here with $5,050. So, until next time, I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, and watch your step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that concludes my Russian Roulette story. I do not own the game show, it belongs to Game Show Network, and anyone else who worked on it. The reason why I chose Obi-Wan Kenobi to be the host was that the show was hosted by Mark L Whalberg, and to me, Obi-Wan was a perfect comp to Mark L Whalberg.


End file.
